1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite semipermeable membrane useful for selective separation of a liquid mixture, and to a production process thereof. For example, the present invention relates to a composite semipermeable membrane which comprises a separating functional layer comprising polyamide formed on a porous substrate film and which is favorable for removing boron from seawater or brackish water, and to a production process thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Recently, desalting seawater through a composite semipermeable membrane has been tried, and now, it has been put into practical use in water plants all over the world. A composite semipermeable membrane generally comprises a separating functional layer coated on a porous substrate film. When the separating functional layer is formed by using crosslinked aromatic polyamide, there are such advantages that the layer is stiff and rigid since it contains a benzene ring and that the layer can be readily formed by interfacial polycondensation of aromatic polyfunctional amine and aromatic polyfunctional acid halide, and other advantages such as a high salt removal ratio and a high permeation flow rate are known (JP-A-1-180208 and JP-A-2-115027).
However, the water quality standard in the art is controlled more and more severely these days. In particular, it is difficult to reduce the minor boron in seawater to a level acceptable for drinking water in ordinary treatment, and some composite semipermeable membranes have been proposed for solving this problem (JP-A-11-19493 and JP-A-2000-259388). However, since these membranes are expected to have a membrane permeation flow rate of 0.5 m3/m2·day or less and a boron removal ratio at most about 91 to 92% when seawater at 25° C. having a pH of 6.5, a boron concentration of 5 ppm and a TDS concentration of 3.5% by weight is permeated under an operation pressure of 5.5 MPa, development of composite semipermeable membranes which have higher solute-rejection performance has been desired.
As means for improving the solute-rejection performance of composite semipermeable membranes, a method in which a novel reactant is added to the reaction solution is exemplified. Since this method does not so much differ from conventional methods, it is useful as a simple improved method. For example, it is described that in the composite semipermeable membrane, crosslinked polyamide is constituted by a polyamine component having at least two amino groups in the molecule, and an acid component, as a novel reactant, which comprises a linear aliphatic poly-acid halide having at least two halogenocarbonyl groups in the molecule (Japanese Patent 3,031,763). Although it is described that the method provides a composite semipermeable membrane having a high salt removal ratio and a high permeation flow rate and a production process thereof, it is still impossible to further increase the boron rejection ratio according to the method.